AC4E is Absent
What's this? ANOTHER Miniseries by AC4E?! Yup! This time, the inspiration isn't a Nitrome Game. This time, the inspiration is actually a Pixel Love game called Revive. As you can see from the title, I am missing... So I shouldn't be here right now feeding you information about this! Enjoy! :P Episode 0.5: Prologue "Where am I?" AC4E wondered to herself. She looked around, but all that could be seen was purple and bubbles. "Am I dreaming?" She walked around until she bumped into a glassy substance. "Ugh, that doesn't feel like a dream..." She proceeded to rub herself and then sit down. "No, this isn't a dream," an eerie voice rang in her head. "How did you hear me? I was thinking to myself!" AC4E thought. "But more importantly, who are you?" "I'm not of this world," the eerie voice responded. "I come from a distant planet seeking a powerful weapon so I can stop a war between two neighboring planets." "Oh, so you're going to take me back to your planet? That's quite the idea because..." AC4E started to think. "No, I'm not taking you back to my planet, but rather, something very important and powerful that belongs to you." The eerie voice butt in. "And that would be?" AC4E thought in a demanding tone. "Well, according to my research, Earth has the most powerful weapons," the eerie voice explained. "But the most powerful of all appears to be called Imagination. Almost everything on this planet appears to have it, but no one had one as powerful as yours." "Aww, that's so sweet!" AC4E gushed. "With imagination, you can create anything just by thinking! My kind are very intelligent beings, but we don't possess the 'imagination' that humans do. The war hasn't gotten to its highest peak, so there's still time to prevent many casualties. I need to extract your imagination to save everyone." "But how will I be able to write stories and draw..." AC4E started to wonder. "Ugh, how selfish can you be?! All you can think about is writing and drawing when lives are at stake?!" The eerie voice chastised. "I write and draw for the enjoyment of other people! There's no way in Carter you can call me selfish!" AC4E growled. "Oh, whatever. I'll start running tests soon to extract your imagination! So what if you might not have it any more from me extracting it? Lives are much more important than writing stories and drawing pictures!" AC4E sucked her teeth in annoyance. "Oh, and don't try to escape. You'll just tire yourself out because this material is virtually indestructable!" AC4E heard footsteps walking away. They got fainter and fainter until they got so faint that she couldn't hear them anymore. She was alone again, but she was also getting increasingly worried. Who would help her in this time of need. "Hmm..." She thought to herself. "Who's the most tied to my imagination?" The thought for a little bit and then gasped. "My OCs!" She realized. AC4E but her stubs together and concentrated hard enough to start sending out a universal message to her OCs. "My dear OCs. I am in grave danger as are all of you. I need you all to come and find me because I'm being held captive by some space alien that wants to harness the power of my imagination. If he's successful, you might all cease to exist. Please hurry..." Episode 1: Color "AC4E!" A voice called. "Is she over there?" Another voice asked. "I don't see her anywhere! Oh, the stress I'm feeling is starting to hurt my heart! This is hazardous to my health!" A third voice groaned. The three voices belonged to (in order of dialogue) Enda, Un Petit Chapeau, and Safety, three of AC4E's many OCs. They were looking inside of her house for her. She wasn't in her room, so maybe she would be in another part of her house. "Maybe she is sick... That would be a good reason as to why she hasn't been editing for a while!" Enda assumed. "Wouldn't she be in her bed if she were sick? Plus, she would have made a blog about it." Safety asked. "Fair points," UPC quipped. "What if she went on a trip?" "She went on a trip and left her iPhone AND her 3DS behind? Seems kinda sketchy..." Safety responded. "Well, wherever she is, she's gone like dinner when I'm invited over to someone's house!" Justin concluded. The three OCs were now very worried. Without AC4E, who would write them into stories and make them go on adventures? "Well, she won't return faster if we get even more worried about her," UPC insisted after a while. He, Enda, and Safety were sitting on the stairs. "You're right UPC! As long as we stay optimistic, she's bound to come walking through that front door any second!" Safety happily responded. So the enlightened eagle, the painting pirate, and the optimistic oblong sat on the stairs waiting for their cute creator to walk in. The hours continued to pass, but AC4E still didn't show up. "Will you guys give it up? She could be anywhere!" Justin insisted. "No, we're not giving up! We believe in her!" Enda responded. "Suit yourself," Justin responded before walking away from them. "But I'm going to get up. My stomach's starting to chastise me for not feeding it," Safety chimed in cutely. She was going to get up by flying, but for some reason, her scarf wasn't working! "Huh? How come I'm not flying?" Safety wondered in a confused tone. "My scarf never fails to make me airborne no matter how many times I wash it!" "We'll figure that out later," Enda said while getting up from where she was sitting. "Here, I'll help you up!" "Thanks, Enda!" Safety thanked after Enda helped her get up by grabbing one of her stubs. "Now to grab something to-" Safety cut herself off when she saw a most overwhelming sight. "Grab something to what?" UPC pondered. Safety turned to UPC and saw that it was happening to him too! "UPC, look! Your colors are fading!" "What?" UPC questioned before he looked at his legs. "Sacre Bleu! They ARE fading!" "This has never happened before! What should we do?!" Enda exclaimed. "We don't know!" UPC and Safety cried in unison. "What's all the fuss about?" Justin asked while walking back to the stairs. He looked up at the terrified trio. "Were you guys watching a scary movie or something? You guys look pale..." "Justin, how are your colors not fading?" Safety inquired. "Because I didn't watch a..." As if a mute button were pressed, Enda, Safety, and UPC couldn't hear Justin anymore. Afterwards, Justin and everything around them faded to black. A single spotlight came on and none other than AC4E walked into it! "AC4E!" Safety cheered. "We were so worried about you!" UPC added. "Where have you been?" Enda wondered. No response came from their purple-loving leader. "Uh, AC4E? Are you alright?" Safety questioned. AC4E put her stubs together and closed her eyes. "My dear OCs," AC4E began to transmit into Safety, Enda, and UPC's minds. "I am in grave danger as are all of you. I need you all to come and find me because I'm being held captive by some space alien that wants to harness the power of my imagination. If he's successful, you might all cease to exist. Please hurry..." After AC4E's message was transmitted, she and the spotlight faded along with the house fading back in. "It's official, you guys are going nuts," Justin assumed. "You've been sitting there for five minutes straight yelling 'AC4E!!!!' After I make myself another sandwich, I'm going home." "Did you get the message? AC4E was kidnapped by a space alien!" Safety exclaimed. "Okay, scratch that. After I make a sandwich AND check that there isn't a gas leak in this house, I'm going home." Justin corrected before walking to the kitchen. "Why didn't Justin get the message?" Safety asked herself. It only took her a few seconds to make a conclusion. "Of course! AC4E addressed the message as 'my dear OCs'! Justin isn't an OC!" "Well, now that you covered up that potential plot hole, time is of the essence." Enda said. "AC4E could be literally anywhere, and there's no hints as to where she could possibly be!" "But with a will, there's a way! Think, guys! How would you find someone if you didn't know where they were?" Safety motivated. Suddenly, a small grey object bounced towards the three. "Hey, isn't that..." Enda started. "AC4E's pet frog Pulu!" Safety finished. "Pulu, we need your help! Your owner's life and our lives are in danger! Can you please help us find her?" The cute clawed creature looked up to Safety and nodded. Afterwards, she started sniffing the air in hopes of catching AC4E's scent. When she caught it, she held her head in the air and continued to sniff. Pulu quietly croaked and raised one of her tiny arms in the air. "I think she found where AC4E is!" Safety correctly guessed. "Since when did you become the translator of animals?" UPC joked. "Watching Curly do it enhanced my skills!" Safety answered. Pulu scratched the front door. "She's outside?" Enda asked. Pulu slowly nodded. The three OCs proceeded to rise from where they were on the stairs and walk towards the front door. UPC opened it since he was the correct height to open it. Pulu began to bounce in the direction of AC4E's scent since she sniffed the air long enough to know where she was. UPC closed the door behind him. "Wait, but African Clawed Frogs dry out over time! Shouldn't we bring a bucket of water or something?" Safety wondered. Pulu turned to her and shook her head, as if to say "I'll be fine. Let's keep going!" Safety nodded slowly and she continued to follow the active amphibian along with UPC and Enda. **** Their journey to find AC4E ended near a restaurant; Pulu bounced on a metal tile. "Why would a space alien kidnap AC4E and then go to a restaurant?" Safety wondered. "Maybe it's hungry!" UPC joked. "Well, no matter what the reason is, we need to rescue her. She created us, so the best we could do is protect her life," Enda said most seriously. "This place is closed," Safety noticed by the store opening sign and the lack of any people inside. "How will we get in now?" A quadruped purple dinosaur with yellow horns walked by. "Hey, is something up?" It asked the three. "Oui!" UPC agreed. "We can't get into this restaurant, but someone is locked in there!" Enda cried. The strange creature pulled out a set of keys from nowhere. "I usually don't open until later, but I can't turn you kids down." It jammed one of the keys into the door and it opened. "Take your time to find them!" It added. "Thanks, Mister!" Safety thanked before she went inside with her friends. Pulu continued to bounce towards wherever AC4E was. **** The slightly arduous trip ended in the basement of the restaurant, where AC4E was floating in the abeyance chamber. "AC4E!" The OCs yelled in unison. "Huh?" She asked as she came to. "My transmission worked! Yes!" "Why are our colors fading? Why can't I fly?" Safety asked in a worried fashion. "The space alien had found a way to extract my imagination. I have control over it still, but I don't know how much longer it will be in its control. He feels that removing the 'nonsensical' things such as color and creativity will make it stronger as a weapon," AC4E explained. "But it's easier said than done to remove those two things from imagination. Those..." "Ah, what do we have here? A bunch on intruders!" The eerie voice cut off AC4E. AC4E gasped. "It's the alien! Get out of here as fast as your feet can take you!" AC4E insisted. "But what about you? We just found you! We can't leave you here!" Safety responded sadly. "I'll be fine," AC4E admitted. "As will all of you as long as the alien can't take advantage of my imagination!" Safety sadly stood without moving. "Trust me. Now go!" Safety turned around and ran out of the basement along with Enda, UPC, and Pulu. "Calling on your own creations to help you? What a pointless cry for help," the eerie voice snapped as soon as they were gone. "They're going to stop you no matter what it takes!" AC4E confidently responded. "Really? I'd like to see them try." **** Outside of the restaurant, the three were telling the manager what had happened. "A space alien is holding someone captive? That sounds like a bunch of bologna! You kids need to..." The manager started to say before his basement door opened with a loud 'BAM!' And a small red spaceship holding onto AC4E's abeyance chamber zoomed into the sky until it was out of sight. The manager's jaw dropped. "Well, then. Looks like I was wrong. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch some incredibly unrealistic movies." "Again, thank you so much!" Safety said before skipping away with her allies. "So how will we find AC4E again?" UPC pondered. "With Pulu, of course!" Enda answered. "We can't stop looking now! We can't stop until AC4E is found for good! She believes in us!" Safety exclaimed. While Safety said that, her colors returned to normal along with UPC and Enda's. "You're right, Safety! She believes in us so much that our colors have been restored! Let's keep going!" Enda believed. "Yeah!" The trio said in unison. Except for Pulu, who happily croaked. =Episode 2: Creativity Along the way towards the next place AC4E could possibly be, Enda, UPC, and Safety met up with some of their allies. "I can't switch between being Omega, Holy, and Corrupted Carter! Do you know what's going on?" Carter wondered upon seeing the three (and their little frog friend too). "You got the message, right?" Safety inquired. "But of course!" Carter confidently answered. "Finding AC4E would be my top priority if only I had my magic. Without it, I feel like nothing..." "You're not useless without your magic, Carter. None of us are useless without our special skills! We managed to find AC4E thanks to Pulu, but then the space alien showed up and we had to run!" Safety assured. "Besides, the more the merrier! We'll find AC4E together and stop that alien!" UPC added. "So whaddya say, pal?" Enda wondered. "Yes, I'll go with you!" Carter happily agreed. "It's easier to do something when there are more people involved!" "That's the spirit!" Safety cheered before hugging him. "Now let's keep going!" **** A bit more along the way, the squad saw Bennet and Ave, who were just standing in place doing nothing. "Ahoy there, mateys! What are y'all up to?" Bennet greeted upon seeing them. "Hello, Best Buddy!" Carter responded. "We're going to find AC4E! Her life is in danger!" "Ah, I got a vision about that. She never gave me a ship or anything, so there be no way in the big blue world that I'd be able to find her." "We're looking for her together. How about you join us?" UPC suggested. "Sounds like a plan! How 'bout it, Ave?" Bennet accepted. "She created us and cares about us, so why not care back? Besides, standing around and doing nothing was getting boring!" Ave agreed. "Great to have you on board!" Safety exclaimed before hugging Bennet and Ave and the same time. "You're squishing me!" Ave screeched. **** Since doing the same scene over and over with minor changes would be repetitive and boring for both the writer and the reader, the writer decided that she was going to break down the next 1,000 scenes into simple bullet points. (You can skip them all if you want, fair reader. Basically, all of AC4E's other OCs join in on the search, but you know they'll all be useless as a totaled car covered in honey because the only one who can actually detect AC4E's location is her pet frog) *Darker and Dandy were found playing around a deserted house. They weren't huge fans of looking for things, but since their friends had the same vision that they had, they put their dislike of looking for things and went with the ever growing group of OCs. Safety hugs them. *Curly was running around a park playing with Jiggles, Mimic, Sunnadai and Lunnadai. Jiggles was happy to see Safety, and again, the vision was brought up and Curly was convinced that he should help (along Sunnadai and Lunnadai, who also saw the vision). Despite not being OCs, Jiggles and Mimic tag along anyway. Safety hugs them. *Battle and Extreme were roughhousing on an outdoor table. The vision was brought up, the two rowdy rectangles give each other awkward stares, and they join in on the search. Safety hugs them. *Storm, Harmony, CART-R, and END-A were conversing about music when the group saw them. The vision is brought up and CART-R is most overjoyed that the other OCs got the vision because he thought he was becoming a human from seeing it (he never had a vision downloaded into his hard drive, so he was worried). They all agree to go with them because they want AC4E to return to editing. Safety hugs them. * Kimerauca was mistaken for grass in a field the giant group was crossing. They apologize to her and ASK HER ABOUT THE VISION. Kimerauca nods and says that she definitely had a vision. She agrees to go with her friends because she hated being alone. In addition, she said that if they failed to find AC4E before she died, she didn't want to die alone. Safety hugged her. *Last, but certainly not least, Purply was found flat on the pavement of a sidewalk. A steamroller came by and flattened her, so she couldn't move. Kimerauca scraped her off the sidewalk with her tail and Enda flapped air into her! No matter which canon Purply is in, she had few words to say, but when Safety brought up the vision, she bounced up and down as if to say "Yeah I saw the vision! Let's go save AC4E! She needs us and we need her!" **** "Looks like the gang's all here!" Safety cheered. "So Pulu, where do we go next?" In response to Safety's question, the clawed frog simply pointed upward with one of her tiny hands. "We go up? AC4E is up?" Safety elaborated. Pulu simply nodded. More than half the OCs groaned, including Safety. Since they couldn't fly at the given time, this was going to be tedious. Enda, Ave, Dandy, END-A, and Purply looked at each other and nodded. Since birds could naturally fly and it was canon that the aliens from Canary could float, they were slightly unaffected by the flying problem. "We can take one of you up to where AC4E is since we can still fly," Enda decided. "HOWEVER, WE NEED TO GO WITH THE LIGHTEST OF YOU. NONE OF US ARE VERY STRONG." END-A added. "So make a decision quickly on who should go! We don't have a lot of time." Ave insisted. One by one, AC4E's other OCs started dropping out of going. "I ate a whole cake the other day," Carter confessed while blushing. "I'm anything but light at the moment." "I wear a sword across me back! It makes me pretty heavy," Bennet said. "I'M MADE OF METAL. I WOULD ONLY SLOW YOU DOWN..." CART-R doubted. Almost all the OCs dropping out ranged from them being too heavy from wearing something, eating something, or a completely random problem... "Aside from being bulky, I smell too bad," Storm admitted. "I'd just make everyone slow down..." "Okay, then that means one person is left: Kimerauca!" Enda announced. Kimerauca walked up to the birds and the alien. Enda perched on her left shoulder, Ave perched on her right, Dandy and Purply perched on her tail, and END-A perched on her horn. Pulu hopped into Kimerauca's stubs. "Good luck, you guys!" Safety said as the birds started flapping and Purply began floating. **** After a while of flying, Kimerauca, the birds, Pulu, and Purply saw the underside of something floating in the sky. Pulu croaked. "AC4E's in there?" Kimerauca wondered. Pulu nodded. "How are we going to get in?" "Easy! We fly in!" Dandy boasted while steering everyone into what seemed to be an opening in the underside. "How did you know that was an opening?" Enda wondered in a flabbergasted tone. "I have more cones than rods in my eyes," Dandy explained. "Now where is AC4E?" Ave questioned. "Somewhere you shouldn't be sticking your smelling appendage into!" An eerie voice angrily exclaimed. "It's that voice again!" Enda growled. "You give AC4E back now!" "You want that human?! Here!" Out of the darkness, AC4E was thrown out! She looked very pale and her usual smile was wiped from her face. "AC4E!" The OCs happily exclaimed. No response. "AC4E, are you alright?" Ave wondered. "That human will never be alright again. I disconnected her from her imagination. Now, leave me be!" Everyone heard a lever being pulled before the floor started opening! "Trust me. This was all for a good cause," the eerie voice assured. "Wauugh!!!!" Everyone (except AC4E) screamed when the floor completely opened. AC4E was falling faster than a brick dropped from a window! "We have to catch her!" Enda declared. "BUT WHAT ABOUT KIMERAUCA?" END-A objected. "She can't die unless AC4E does! None of us can! So let's save what's left of AC4E!" Enda responded. So the birds (and Purply) flew/floated down to AC4E quickly and began to sharply pull her up. It was hard work for all of them since AC4E's clothes were heavy from being submerged in the abeyance chamber's liquid. (Which was Grape Soda, btw. The space alien's kinda cheap.) **** The birds and Purply safely brought AC4E to the ground while Kimerauca fell to the ground and broke Pulu's fall. Surprisingly, she didn't sustain any injuries! AC4E's other OCs gathered around to view what was left of their leader. The same question was on their minds: Was AC4E Alright? After a while of wondering, AC4E slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "I'd like to thank you all for saving me. You're all wonderful and I'm glad you crossed my mind," AC4E thanked. Her OCs breathed a sigh of relief. "That creepy alien has successfully stolen my imagination, but he left out the two important ingredients that make up mine. Color and Creativity. He won't be able to do much with it," AC4E explained. "With those two things still intact, I'll be able to restore ALL of your previous powers to you." AC4E got up from the grass, brushed herself off, and started to walk around the field. "Then one last question: Why are you pale?" Safety requested. "I'm not sure myself. I haven't been kidnapped by a space alien seeking my imagination before, so this is very new to me. Maybe it's because he took a lot of my imagination," AC4E concluded. "Well, whatever it is, I think we should go back to it! Now that we have all of our powers again, there's no reason to run away from the alien! We can take it on now!" Battle insisted. The other OCs agreed. Thanks For Reading! What didja think? Put your answer in the comments below! Category:Miniseries Category:AC4E is Absent Category:Austincarter4ever Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:Stories